


Limo service

by Ariesjette



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Farting, Limousine Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Ryan Reynolds and Hugh Jackman have fun in the limo taking them to some party.





	Limo service

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com

It's awards season. Damn. That meant busy days filled with dress fittings, on your feet for hours and not going to the gym. Ryan hated it. He's almost finished work on Deadpool 2 and he's had a blast. He was going to the Golden Globes this year alone but he always enjoyed meeting other actors and socialising. He got a sharp black suit and intended to have his usual slick hair. Ryan though was happy when Hugh Jackman gave him a call two days before the awards to ask him if they could go as 'dates' as they were both attending the event solo. Ryan happily agreed. 

 

It was a busy day for everyone. Ryan and Hugh met up at a hotel close to the theater. They embraced and exchanged small talk until Ryan's tailor ushered him to finish the fitting. They met at the limousine. Hugh was dressed also very sharply. His ass looked really good in the suit but then again when does it not. Ryan was already sweating bullets. They entered the limo. Ryan sat on the adjacent seat along the windows and Hugh sat on then seat at the back of the car so they could see eachother fully. The limo was large and spacious. The window to the driver was closed. The driver thanked them for driving with him over the intercom. Once they were in the car the concierge smacked the back of the limo and it started to drive. Hugh let out a huge fart unexpectedly. It was loud and smelly. Ryan was taken aback. “Sorry mate. Just a bit gassy from the protein and veggies. These superhero diets are a killer!” Hugh said with a slight laugh in his voice. The smell of the fart was having a strange effect on Ryan. His mind was getting a bit lust clouded. The fart obviously did not smell good yet here Ryan is getting a boner. It was kind of like a smokey cheese smell. The smell had no where to go. They were hotboxing the stinky fart. ‘Don't I fucking know it. ’” ryan said awkwardly raising his arm to rub the back of his neck. “Hah nothing can beat my protein farts. They are certified skunk stink.” Hugh said proudly. “Wanna bet!” ryan said. He ripped out a huge wet fart. This stank more. “Get a load of that.” Ryan said finger gunning Hugh. “Aww fuck mate that's rancid!” Hugh laughed. The combination was getting more heady. “I can do better!” ryan said and pushed again. He let out a smaller fart but it was warm air and was more pungent. “Mate come on you think you can beat am ozzy at this” Hugh said as he ripped out a wetter stinker fart. “ffffuck yeah” he said as he stuck his tongue out. Ryan's boner was at full rigidity. "It's not that smelly!" Ryan said as he leaned into Hugh's air bubble. The hot boxing limo was stinky as a bathroom but the boys didn't care. Ryan scooted over to Hugh. “still nothing” ryan said as he moved to the edge of his adjacent seat. He was a lot close to Hugh now. Of course he could smell the farts. But he needed to get closer to the hulking Australian. “Fuck if you want to smell my farts so bad just get on your knees hahaha.” Hugh said obvious joking. But Ryan got on his hands and knees just as Hugh ass blasted again. He inhaled loudly. Hugh was in shock. Ryan being this closed noted that high also had a snaking monster in his dress pants. Ryan looked deep into Hugh's eyes. Fuck ryan looked so innocent and hot in that moment but there was definatly some mischievousness there too. Ryan pressed his nose against the pants and Hugh let out a another fart. It was eggy this time from the hotel breakfast. “hmm” Ryan hummed as if he smelled a fresh rose. Hugh grabbed the back of Ryan's sculpted hair and pressed him in “I know you like that mate”. Ryan was so hard he pulled out his 7 inch from the fly of his pants and started jerking his dick to the hot box and gorgousness that was Mr. Hugh Jackman. Hugh pulled out his leaky dick too. It was a thick vein 7.5 inch. Ryan intended to get as much down his throat as poss-  
KKKKK "SORRY SIRS WE ARE EXPERIENCING TRAFFIC IT SHOULD TAKE ABOUT 20 MINUTES TO REACH THE CARPET" KKK.

 

The guys forgot they where they were and where they were going. They had to keep the blow job shrot and sweet. Ryan engulfed the sweaty cock. He slipped his tongue underneath the foreskin and swirled it. Hugh moaned. This was fantastic. Ryan got lots of practice but this was special due to the raunchy scent that surrounded the men. Eggy and stinky the limo served to get both men high on their own farts. The combination of the two yielded it a stink that could cloud anyone's mind. Ryan's boner was leaking on his hands. He pushed his pants down as to not get cum on it. He sucked the dick so well. Hugh pushed ryan off his dick and raised his legs to reveal the hairy sweaty Australian hole. Ryan hungry ate it and Hugh let out some more stinky farts into his mouth. Hugh put his legs down when he was closer to Cumming. “Just swallow.” he said when ryan reattached his mouth to the tip of the dick. Ryan did two deep throat motions and that was it for Hugh. Hugh growled animalistically. Four volleys of hot Ozzy cum shot down Ryan's throat. Ryan swallowed. Hugh was dazed for 30 seconds. He regained his composure due to Ryan's moaning growing. Hugh quickly brought the glass of complementary champaign under Ryan's dick. Ryan let out one more moan before Cumming into the fizzy liquid. Ryan breathed through his mouth. Hugh drank everything in the glass

.  
KKKK'“WE ARE ARRIVING AT THE CARPET.”  
The two of them scrambled to look presentable. Ryan and Hugh shared a kiss. They tasted eachother's cum and champagne. They managed to look some what decent. Ryan had a dribble of cum on the corner of his mouth. Hugh cleaned it and licked his finger. 

 

The door opened and flashes of light flooded the limos. Both men now will wait for the after party. No, not the one hosted by some snob but the one where farts and stink of the two of them.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Message me  
> Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
